walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin (TV Series)
Benjamin is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Personality Benjamin is a friendly, inquisitive, and eager young man. He dutifully serves his King and wishes to improve himself. Benjamin has supposedly read all of the books in the Kingdom's library and learned a great deal of practical knowledge from them. Although he initially lacks the ability to kill a walker in close combat, his skills improve under the tutelage of Morgan. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Nothing is known about Benjamin's life prior to the outbreak, other than he presumably resided somewhere near the greater Washington D.C. area. He also lived with his father and younger brother, Henry. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" As Morgan shows Carol around the Kingdom, Benjamin gives Morgan a friendly wave as he leads his brother around on a horse in an enclosure. Later, Benjamin is present for the feral pig hunt in the city outskirts with Morgan, Ezekiel, Dianne, Richard, Alvaro and Jerry. After the pigs are herded, several zombies approach the area. Benjamin is prompted by Ezekiel to take out one of the zombies as he was trained to, but is unsuccessful. With the zombie threat neutralized, the group heads back to the Kingdom. As per Ezekiel's request, Morgan begins to train Benjamin in aikido and takes him under his wing, to help train him to be a better fighter and survivor, especially as Ezekiel wants Benjamin in his court of advisors. After the training session in the gazaebo, Benjamin notices a book in Morgan's bag and asks to read it, since he had read all of the available books in the Kingdom, including a manual to repair HVAC units. At dinner, Benjamin allows Henry to leave early for the movies but he stays behind with Morgan to chat, where he explains about his father and how he died when clearing a building of zombies with other members of the Kingdom. Benjamin is also present at the Savior food drop off, where his reaction to the Saviors and overall training are tested by Ezekiel. After the exchange, he heads home to the Kingdom with his fellow soldiers. "Rock in the Road" Benjamin attends to King Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia an audience. He later runs into Carol in the woods while practicing his walker-fighting skills. She tells him it's going to be dark soon and he should go. Benjamin tells her Ezekiel is going to continue checking on her despite not wanting to bug her and he cares about her. She gives him advice on staying quiet and tells him to go home. At the Kingdom, Ezekiel puts Henry, Benjamin’s younger brother, down to bed. Benjamin looks on from the doorway. Ezekiel asks why he missed supper and is proud of him for going out alone. He says he saw Carol and Ezekiel asks about her. Benjamin urges Ezekiel to help Rick’s group fight against the Saviors. Ezekiel thanks him for his counsel. "New Best Friends" Benjamin is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor, before resisting. The Saviors finally leave. Afterwards, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. Ezekiel warns Benjamin against being too eager to fight. "Bury Me Here" Benjamin is first seen quietly watching Henry practice aikido with Morgan. He is later shown with a group of Kingdommers as they ready themselves to clear out a small group of walkers at the community gates, right as Carol has beaten them to the task. After Carol had spoken with Morgan about the reason behind Alexandria's visit to The Kingdom, Benjamin approaches her, wanting to know more about how she is able to handle herself. She brushes him off. Benjamin then joins Ezekiel and his men on their routine supply drop. En-route to the drop-off location, they discover the road blockaded by a line of shopping carts and are all led to a dug-out grave. As Ezekiel laments on the nature of the current world and how lucky they are that they have not been driven mad by it, Benjamin asserts that it isn't luck, but rather it's because Ezekiel had managed to help them find peace in an apocalyptic outcome. The Kingdommers arrive late for the supply drop. After Jerry tells Gavin off for interrupting Ezekiel, he is struck by Jared, to whom Benjamin shows his extreme displeasure towards, Jared shoots him a nasty glare. As Gavin inspects the Kingdom's share of cantaloupes, he discovers that they are short of one. Their guns are seized and Gavin gives the order to shoot one of the Kingdommers as retribution for not keeping to their deal. Jared aims point-blank at Richard, who insists he go forward with the order. Jared acknowledges this, but then suddenly shifts his aim and fires, hitting Benjamin in the thigh and severing his femoral artery. Upon seeing who was shot, Gavin angrily reprimands Jared and orders Morgan's stick returned. As Benjamin begins bleeding rapidly, the Saviors offer one more chance, allowing The Kingdom another day to supply drop in the final melon. They leave the Kingdommers to tend to Benjamin. As per Morgan's insistence, they drive Benjamin to Carol's house, figuring that he doesn't have long before he bleeds out. Despite the efforts of everyone present, Benjamin does not survive the injury, and dies on the table. He is stabbed in the head by Morgan to prevent reanimation. Later, it is revealed that Richard had set up the scenario, having hidden the cantaloupe in the hopes of being the one to get killed during the drop to spark a conflict between the two groups, but accidentally causing Benjamin's death. As a result of this revelation, Morgan strangles Richard to death during the next drop-off. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" After encountering Morgan at the roadblock Richard had set up, Ezekiel notes that Morgan now wears Benjamin's armor in his honor. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Benjamin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed by * Jared (Caused) * Blood Loss * Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) * Richard (Indirectly Caused) During a supply drop between The Kingdom and the Saviors, it is discovered that the Kingdommers came out short one cantaloupe (later revealed to have been hidden by Richard). The call was made to punish the Kingdommers by killing one of their group. Initially considering Richard, Jared then shifts his aim towards Benjamin before firing at his leg, rupturing his femoral artery and causing him to start bleeding at an alarming rate. Benjamin was later hastily taken to Carol's house for treatment, as there was little time to reach The Kingdom before Benjamin eventually bled out. Despite the efforts of Carol, Morgan, Ezekiel and the other Kingdommers to save Benjamin, he eventually died of severe blood loss. Morgan then stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Relationships Ezekiel Ezekiel and Benjamin are shown to be close friends, and he is one of his top Knights. Benjamin respects Ezekiel very much. When Benjamin is tasked to kill a nearby walker with a machete. Benjamin struggles with the walker; Ezekiel unsheathes his sword and stabs it in the head. Ezekiel is dissapointed and asks Morgan to train Benjamin. When Benjamin is shot by Jared, Ezekiel was shocked, then he and his crew arrives at Carol’s cottage and they rush Benjamin inside. When he dies, Ezekiel becomes struck with grief. Henry Henry is Benjamin's younger brother whom Benjamin shares a close relationship with. Following Benjamin's murder, Henry becomes determined to avenge him and repeatedly attempts to find the Savior that killed Benjamin. Henry kills Gavin in his effort to get justice, but isn't satisfied, going so far as threatening to kill a pen full of Savior prisoners until he locates Benjamin's killer. After Morgan kills Jared, he tells Henry who is pleased at Benjamin getting justice but upset at the state Morgan is left in. Richard Though Richard and Benjamin had little interaction, they went on multiple outings together, including the feral pig hunt and the meetings with the Saviors. Richard eventually attempted to engineer his own death to convince Ezekiel to fight the Saviors, but his plan failed, and Benjamin was killed instead. Richard regretted Benjamin being the victim, but maintained that someone had to die, and planned to use Benjamin's death to gain the Saviors' trust in order to defeat them. Jerry TBA Daniel TBA Carol Peletier Benjamin was impressed with Carol's abilities and sought her out several times to learn from her. Unfortunately, Carol kept her distance and wanted nothing to do with it, although she did give him some advice on how to sneak up on a target properly. Morgan Jones Benjamin and Morgan had a very positive student-teacher relationship together. Benjamin showed nothing but kindness to Morgan who reciprocated the same attitude back to him. The two bonded over their Aikido sessions as Benjamin trained with a staff. Benjamin viewed Morgan along with Ezekiel as his mentors and valued their beliefs of pacifism. Benjamin died telling Morgan everything was fine and recited the Aikido proverb that to injure an opponent is to injure oneself. Benjamin's death had a profound impact on Morgan as he instantly began shifting back to his fragile mental state of "clearing" and ultimately killed Richard who indirectly caused the tragedy. While explaining his actions, Morgan mistakenly calls Benjamin Duane, showing he saw Benjamin as his own son. Morgan now wears Benjamin's armor in his honor. After The Militia captures Jared, Morgan, still wearing Benjamin's armor, has to be talked down from killing Jared on the spot. In "Still Gotta Mean Something", Morgan purposefully traps Jared to be devoured by walkers and later tells Henry that he has killed the man that killed Benjamin. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Blake. *Benjamin read every book in The Kingdom twice. *Benjamin lived in The Kingdom for more than a year. *Benjamin is the first resident of The Kingdom to be killed on-screen. *Considering "Bury Me Here" was originally scripted to be the fourteenth episode of Season 7, then this would've continued the 'trend' of a supporting character being introduced early in a season, only to be killed in the fourteenth episode of the same season. **This trend began in Season 4 with Lizzie and Mika, continued in Season 5 with Noah, and once again occurred in Season 6 with Denise Cloyd. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Orphans